


Another Chance

by localyss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One More Chance AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localyss/pseuds/localyss
Summary: There was a time when Yuuri and Victor were inseparable, but that was before. Now they are just two people trying to find something.This is the story of when they broke up and what happened after. Not in order.- - - -The "One More Chance" AU that @sushishorts inspired because of her tweets. So technically blame her.





	1. We can't fix all of it

**Author's Note:**

> One More Chance is a Filipino movie that was hailed as one of the most unforgettable movies, a lot of people who went through a heartbreak might have watched this movie. 
> 
> Here's a trailer with the English subtitle https://goo.gl/sDZRsJ for non-pinoys.
> 
> I'll be posting the scenes that hurt me the most in no specific order. Also Yuuri as Popoy and Victor as Basha because I don't really know.

Victor's legs feel sore, ever since he got back to skating after his hiatus his body couldn't adjust like it used to. Maybe this was karma, he had been so selfish to be honest. He was about to go home when he hears music from Yuuri's program. He could see how focused Yuuri was. He stayed behind until the end of the program, he could see how Yuuri skated towards the side of the rink with a laptop facing him. Victor could see how happy Yuuri was talking to the other person, if he could just focus enough he could probably hear Hiroko or Mari, but that wasn't the case.

"Yuuri, babe that was amazing. Some parts were blurry but I got most of it..." 

Victor stormed out of the building, carrying his bag. He was starting to regret that he agreed to have his training time overlapped with Lilia and Yuuri's ice time, not after what he just heard now. He knew that Yuuri had been dating somebody else after him, but looking at Yuuri had been so painful, even after months of being broken up. He couldn’t even begin to describe it. He hears footsteps behind him. "Victor slow down, what happened back there?" Victor stops and turns to Yuuri.

“Victor, what’s the problem?” Yuuri’s eyes are already telling him how tired he is, even if he doesn’t outright say it. Victor doesn’t want to do this, but he can’t keep it in anymore. “It's me, I’m the problem because I feel hurt even though I shouldn’t be." His mind flashes back to how Yuuri moved on the ice. How his body moved like it was making music. How he helped in making it better but now it will never be for him.

He inhaled.

"How I wish I could just keep all these feeling inside me,” Victor lets out a weak laugh, “because this is what I wished for right? This is what I wanted." Victor looks away, "I wish I could say that I’m happy for you, happy for the both of you. How I wish I could but fuck I can’t.” Victor’s heart is breaking, because he really thought he could go on without doing this, but his feelings wouldn’t let him. Here he was hurting Yuuri all over again. 

“Yuuri, I feel like such a bad person because I keep hoping that you’ll tell me that I can be the person for you! That you’ll choose me, despite everything that's happened." Blue meets brown and the pain gets worse, the tears fall.

"Choose me again."

“I love Phichit.” Yuuri said it, a small amount of guilt settling in Victor's stomach.

“I know. I know Yuuri.” The tears continue. 

“You know what Victor, he loved me at my worst, you had me at my best and you chose to take that all for granted” Victor winced. “Yuuri, is that what you thought? I just made a choice. A choice that I thought would be good for us.”

Victor was answered with silence. Blue eyes searched for answers in those brown eyes, looking for hope he knows would never be there.

“I know, but you chose to break my heart.” 

Yuuri walks away, leaving Victor with his tears.


	2. There are consequences

When Victor got the message that Georgi was in the hospital, he rushed right over. 

It was a blur the moment he got to the hospital, Mila pacing in the hallway while Yuri was talking to a nurse. Even in the hallway he could hear Georgi's wailing behind closed doors. When they heard Yakov's shout for help two more nurses rushed through the hallway and entered the room, everyone followed inside. Georgi was thrashing in his bed, the two nurses holding him down while the third one was injecting something in the IV line, judging from Georgi's slowing movements it was a sedative, just enough to calm him down

Victor went straight to the bed and held Georgi’s hand, Mila strokes hiss hair while Yuri and Yakov stands on the side.

“Georgi, we are here for you. We want to understand why you did that.” Mila says, holding his other hand. "She's just a girl who left, why did you think it was okay to overdose on sleeping pills?

“Yuuri is the only one who understands. Where’s Yuuri? Yuuri? Yuuri?” Victor lets go of Georgi's hand, why did he think that only Yuuri understood. All of them had been in previous relationships before, a major heartbreak that rendered them useless but they never thought of taking their own life.

The door opens and two people walk through. Victor feels the need to look away, but he doesn’t. Yuuri’s eyes find his but it doesn’t hold for long. Georgi turns his head and reaches out to Yuuri. 

“Georgi, I’m right here. I’m right here.” Yuuri hums a little, calming Georgi even more. “Yuuri, they don’t know,” a sob escapes Georgi’s lips “they won’t ever know how it feels. I don’t want this anymore. I didn’t know it would hurt like this. I don’t want it anymore. God, take me already. Take my life I don’t want it anymore.” Yuuri’s eyes softens, he crouches so that Georgi won’t need to look up anymore. “Don’t be like that. I pulled through, you can too. Remember when I was at that low point.” They both smile weakly. “Wasn’t it you who said that, the reason why the people we love leaves us because maybe someone will come who is better.” Yuuri’s eyes waters, a small huff of breath. Victor stares at them. “People who would love us more, who won’t hurt us and won’t make us hope. That one person who could make all the wrong things in our life finally right.”

The words Yuuri says, going round and round in Victor's head. The guilt settles in his stomach again, he couldn't look at what was happening anymore. He looks up and he sees Phichit looking at Yuuri with so much love but with such sad eyes.

  
The room suddenly feels to small and that he didn’t deserve to be there. It was his fault that Yuuri felt like that at all. Yuuri who deserved all the love in the world, but despite that Victor chose to leave him. He looks at how Yuuri consoles Georgi, in his head he sees the possible aftermath after he ended things with Yuuri. The room once again felt smaller.

The next thing he knew he was in the hallway, he doesn't know how many minutes had passed but it felt like an eternity. The door clicks and he turns around.

"He was a mess after what happened. Did you know that?" Phichit stood before him, despite being a head shorter than him Victor felt small with how he said those words. "He phoned every night, asking me what he did wrong. I kept telling him it wasn't him and that you guys could talk this out. It took one month before I grew tired of telling him that because you couldn't give him the time of day to talk." He looked down and could see that Phichit's clenched fists. If he get's punched by Phichit he deserved it, but it did not come.

"Can't you even defend yourself Victor?"

"I have to go Phichit. Please tell them I'm sorry, I'll come back later." The door opens again and Mila appears. "Hey Victor Geor-"

Victor walks away not bothering to look back despite Mila calling him. Getting to his car, he stares at his reflection and is disgusted with what he sees, his eyes red and puffy. He would give anything not to feel like this, but he knows he deserves it 

\--

_They were sitting across each other doing their own thing. Victor doesn't know how to start it but he has too._

_"Yuuri, I think it would help us if we take a break. A break away from each other." A flashback of them in a hotel room passes through Victor's head, his heart clenches and guilt sets in. "Temporarily. Maybe I can buy you tickets back to Japan or you can stay."_

_"Victor what are you talking about?" Yuuri stares at him. "Did I do something wrong? Is this a joke?"_

_"If you do stay you don't need to move out, you can stay here. I can move to Yurio or Georgi's place for the meantime I just-" Yuuri stands up his eyes downcast, fists clenched._

_"So you've been thinking about this for a while, you already had plans" Yuuri's voice broke, he was crying._

_Victor panics._ _"It's not that, I just think that maybe we-" Yuuri finally looks at him, tears running down his face. " You know what Victor, I always had  this feeling that you're having second thoughts about us. If you want to break up and end this just go ahead and say so, don't say it that its for temporary."_

_"Yuuri, you're emotional. Maybe we can talk about this when we've cooled our heads. I've already packed a bag. I promise we'll talk about this, tomorrow if you'd like. Just think about what I said."  Victor turns towards the door, grabs his coat and keys as well as Makkachin. "Text or call me once you've calmed down Yuuri."_

_Victor has never been good with tears and emotions._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually writing this without any sort of plan. I'm just winging it apparently. I may have to edit older chapters to fix and weave all of this together once I finish it. I'll tell you guys when I do 
> 
> Comments and criticisms would really be helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> This might finally be the chance for me to practice my writing again.
> 
> This would be the first work I'll be doing for the fandom before I release all the other stories I have saved in my lonely drafts folder.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @localyss


End file.
